heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne/sheet
Skills Hand-to-Hand Combat - Master: Batman spent the better part of ten years traversing the world in his pursuit of becoming the best martial artist possible and studied under many masters. Combine this with nearly another ten years of practical experience, and you have one of the finest hand-to-hand combatants in the world. Batman could easily be considered a master of over a dozen martial arts 'styles', and has a working knowledge of dozens more. Among these styles are Aikido, Jiujitsu, Tae Kwon Do, Muay Thai, Kung Fu (and various substyles), Savate, Karate (various substyles), Pentjak-Silat, Ninjitsu, and even boxing and wrestling. Of course, all this skill, knowledge, and experience also allows him to recognize the fighting styles of others and exploit any weaknesses inherent to those styles. Batman's own personal 'style' is of course an amalgamation of all his accumulated martial arts knowledge, making him a supremely dangerous martial artist that few can equal. Linguistics - Master: Bruce Wayne is a polyglot and fluent in well over a dozen languages, and knows enough 'bits and pieces' of dozens more to carry on at least an understandable conversation. He has little difficulty in picking up the gist of new languages or at least their implied meanings in such coversations, and can usually at least recognize what language he's dealing with, whether in written or spoken form. Among the languages Batman has demonstrated are Japanese, Arabic, Latin, Spanish, Mandarin Chinese, Russian, Swahili, Hebrew, French, German, Italian, and even Esperanto. Of course, it's likely that he's an expert or at least passable, in several more. Intimidation - Master: When your code of honor is to not kill, or torture, and yet you need the reputation of one that might do these things, Intimidation is your best bet. Bruce has elevated this to an art form, and is quite possibly the best at it in the world within the realm of those that would see justice done. His gruff exterior as Batman, the costume that was especially designed to scare the hell out of those he would face, his stone-cold emotional state, his will, sheer psychological know-how, and his ability to bluff without any tells are only some of the tricks he uses. And he's good enough at this to even spook people on his own side, such as other JLA members. He often makes people nervous without even trying. He also has mastered the Bat Scowl . Stealth - Master: Another part of that intimidation factor is being able to arrive, and disappear as if by magic. Batman is, almost literally, a ghost. And for several months, was only a legend or a myth in Gotham; a spook. He is literally able to appear in a shadow, and disappear as soon as someone gets distracted or turn their head, leaving only a curtain rustling in his wake. While this may preclude those of gifted or superhuman abilities from detecting him, the majority of people are going to have no idea he's coming. Or, for that matter, leaving. If Batman doesn't want to be found, or seen, it's unlikely most anyone is going to be able to find him. Detective - Master: Batman has come to be known in some circles as "The World's Greatest Detective". This is not a nickname or title without it's due. Batman is commonly referred to as 'The World's Greatest Detective'. During his worldwide trek, these skills were also trained, honed. He has an array of detection and deductive skills that range from the techniques of Zulu trackers in Africa to the modern forensic science of the FBI or Scotland Yard. He can spot clues and evidence with mind boggling ease, and his eye for detail is unparalleled. Additionally, Batman is easily the match of the finest forensic scientists on the planet, and is familiar with all the state of the art methods, as well as the simpler modes of analyzing crime scenes. He can often accomplish with a mere glance what less skilled detectives require hours or even days of analysis to accomplish. Finally, Batman's deductive mind is second to none. He can take even the shakiest of evidence and clues, link them together, and come to a usually frighteningly accurate conclusion as to the who, how, and why of any given situation. Escapology - Master: Bruce studied under one of the finest magician's in the world in the art of escapology, Giovanni Zatara. He is intimately aware and skilled in the arts of lock-picking, safe-cracking, and getting out of difficult bonds such as handcuffs, or even more elaborate bindings like straight jackets, elaborate rope, or others. He can dislocate limbs, twist, contort, and otherwise shift his body to get out of nearly any trap, cage or cell, or bond including high-tech traps, or security systems. Additionally, he's able to recognize or spot many of the tells for such traps and otherwise avoid them. Security - Master: He is a master of security systems. Not only have designed several security systems for the protection of Batman, but as a scientist, and owner of Wayne Tech, he's able to get around (or, trigger on purpose) most any security system and avoid being seen, or detected by sensors, cameras, tripwires, lasers, or other methods of automatic detection. Only truly master thieves, such as Catwoman, might be better than he. Invention - Master: The man's mind is utterly amazing. Not only has Bruce Wayne designed much or most of the technology that Batman utilizes, including many of the technological wonders in the Batmobile or Batjet but he's also capable of altering or creating new technology "on the fly" if there is a need to create or adjust a device to a particular unique situation though utterly alien or futuristic technology might give him complications. His ability to create new technology or devices would be enough to make Wayne Tech even more advanced if he ever turned such efforts to a more common and lucrative pursuit other than crime-fighting. Only Lex Luthor, and others on par with that sort of absolute genius are above his potential and capability. Drive - Master: Bruce is capable of being a professional driver. He's able to race down city streets and avoid accidents, turn sharp corners, and operate technological controls and buttons on the fly at exceptionally high speeds with perfect control. Additionally, he's also a skilled jet pilot. This transitions towards really any vehicles, land, sea, or air - but he's most comfortable with vehicles of his own design and those he uses the most. Tactician - Master: His mind is a keen one, sharp and able to work at a moment's notice to devise plans, or strategies for unknown contingencies. He is able to see what he has (or who he has) to work with, and create a sound and workable solution to the situation at hand, whether it's facing down one of Joker's mad schemes, or facing down some alien death machine. Engineering - Master: Not only does Bruce have an inventor's mind, and a strong understanding of technology advancements, but he has an exceptional working understanding of toxins, chemicals, and criminal analysis. He's able to create antidotes for chemical weapons by analyzing their contents and make-up, and an exceptional grasp on how such things interact, and has the needed logical method of thinking that an exceptional scientist is created from. Athletics - High: He has honed his body, through rigorous training, obsession, and sheer determination to be the utmost of human physical capacity possible. His dexterity, strength, stamina, reflexes, are all trained to be on par, if not slightly above an Olympic Athlete. Only a few people, such as Nightwing, could claim to be able to maneuver, flip, roll, scale terrain or dodge better than he. Business - High: Despite Bruce's utterly eccentric public facade of a carefree billionaire playboy, he's very well versed in the practicalities of business. If the need did arise, he could run Wayne Tech with efficient understanding, and have it remain successful. While he is not on par with Lex Luthor, or Ted Kord who are more invested into the day-to-day operations, Bruce knows his way around corporate affairs, the tricks of the trade, and can maneuver with the best of them. Etiquette - High: There is a necessity for keeping up appearances, and that involves throwing social parties, attending charity events, appearing in magazines, and giving interviews and announcements among others. Bruce has had proper mentoring from Alfred for this, along with his own experience. He's an exceptional actor, and able to maintain a perfect facade in high society whether he's giving an interview to the local news or meeting foreign royalty. Jack-of-All-Trades - High: Pure experience, research, and investment of time and energy over the last decade or more of his time Bruce has picked up a vast amount of tricks, skills, and other knowledge about a vast amount of categories, from the occult to ancient culture and history, and basic sciences, he is a virtual walking encyclopedia or wiki database on numerous subjects. Naturally, he utilizes the majority of this knowledge towards crime-fighting, as Batman rather than in everyday situations. Streetwise - High: Not only did Bruce spend a decade touring the world, invested some time in the criminal element and on the street, but he even invented an alternate identity, that of 'Matches Malone', to get information when he couldn't get it as Batman. He knows the ins and outs of criminal organizations intimately, where criminals congregate, and where information can be brokered or gleaned as well as where certain groups or families might call home or a base for their activity. He's also aware how the Black Market operates, how they smuggle in goods, where they operate or how to tell signs of such. Essentially, he has as good an understanding of the organized criminal element as they do, themselves. Powers and Abilities Peak Human Level Conditioning: Through force of sheer Iron Will, obsession, drive and determination, Bruce Wayne has trained and focused, honed his body to be the ultimate weapon. He has trained with professional musicians, samurai masters, martial arts masters, gymnasts and others, day in, day out. And not just his body, but his mind as well, realizing that each are linked to the other for maximum potential. He lives this drive. Breathes it. To give up one day is to forget the pain of his loss, and the possibility of having someone else suffer that same loss he did. And that is unacceptable. It would be impossible for a regular human being to be in better physical condition than Bruce Wayne is, in any capacity. Specials Iron Will: Bruce Wayne has focused his entire existence, mainly, on being Batman. His obsession compiled with his adapt mind have focused his sheer determination and will into a force to be reckoned with through the adversity, training, and experience he's endured and put himself through to reforge himself, mind and body, into the ultimate reaper of Justice. Genius Level Intellect: Bruce Wayne is an insanely brilliant man. From being able to be near on Sherlock Holmes level of a detective, having a mind to create his own gadgets and equipment (sometimes on the fly), backwards engineer complex chemical compounds and then create an antidote. His mind is extremely analytical, logical, and rarely ruled by emotion. Family Matters: It all happened rather by accident. But, Batman has found that he indeed now has a 'Bat Family', consisting of several Robins, Alfred, Oracle, and James Gordon, among others. And it's not only he that teaches them things, but occasionally they manage to get him to rethink his strategy or give him new insight. Wealthy: Bruce Wayne is one of the richest men in America, and among the richest in the world. A billionaire, who owns Wayne Enterprises and reaps the benefits of the technological wonders his father's company that he inherited brings in. He owns one of the largest houses in Gotham, Wayne Manor, and several other properties in Gotham as well. He has enough money to pay for all his technology as Batman, and still buy anything else he wants. Celebrity: Bruce Wayne's public persona is not just as the owner of Wayne Enterprises, but as a billionaire playboy. He throws lavish parties, can be seen in public with one or more women of exceptional beauty on his arm or in his company, and is considered one of the most eligible bachelors in America, and the most eligible in Gotham. The paparazzi follow him around as much as they possibly can, because news of his latest shenanigans are valuable pieces to include in their media outlets. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Bat Caves: Batman's base of operations. Built into a natural cave beneath Wayne Manor, it is where Bruce Wayne fashions any of the gadgets he needs as Batman, where all his costumes are kept, and launch points for the Batmobile, Batwing, along with high-speed access to where the Batboat is secured. It contains a state-of-the-art laboratory for criminal and chemical analysis and make up, as well as the mainframe for the Batcomputer. Additionally, there are other Bat Caves, as secondary bases, throughout Gotham should the need arise to access such quickly or urgently, but the main base is beneath Wayne Manor. The Batcave is also often where Bruce Wayne takes meals. Because why eat dinner in a huge expansive dining room when you can do it while fighting crime? Bat Computer: The ultra-sophisticated crime computer serves as the 'heart' of the Batcave, and potentially Batman's most useful tool when conducting an in-depth investigation. On it's own, the computer is a match for the finest supercomputers on the planet, with immense data-storage and processing capabilities. What's more, the computer has access to the JLA mainframe, and a direct link to Oracle and all of her (even more extensive) electronic resources. The computer also has 'back door' (in other words, hacked) access to Scotland Yard, Interpol, and the FBI. Furthermore, a skilled user can easily use the computer to 'hack' into other agencies if time and the situation permits. Aside from Oracle, there may be no other more comprehensive and sophisticated crime-analysis computer system in the world. Costumes: Batman's main costume has a wide variety of innovations built into them to allow for more effective crime fighting. The basic suit is a nomex/kevlar weave, capable of protecting against anything up to (but not including) .44 caliber rounds, as well as absorbing a fair amount of blunt force, thus affording limited protection from punches, kicks, and other such forms of attack. The edges of the cape are weighted, allowing the cape itself to be used as a weapon when necessary and used effortlessly in combat or for intimidation purposes. The suit is designed for comfort and mobility, and does not hamper Batman's movements in any way. The cowl of the uniform has a built in micro-radio, complete with satellite uplink, and drop down lenses that include nightvision and anti-glare protection. The cowl is also designed to work with the rebreather that Batman carries on his utility belt, creating a seal that can effectively protect against biological and chemical agents when necessary. Batman also maintains a few unique suits (or suits with additional innovations) for specific situations. These include insulated/temperature controlled suits for extremely hot or cold weather climates, suits with camouflage capabilities, and diving/underwater suits. Of course, given enough time, Batman can also probably design new costumes to meet his needs. Vehicles: Batman uses two primary vehicles in his war against crime. The first is, of course, the infamous Batmobile. The Batmobile is a specially designed technological wonder of a suped up automobile, capable of reaching speeds of up to 225 MPH before engaging the built-in jet booster (which can propel it to 350 MPH). The Batmobile is armored against anything short of a heavy artillery or anti-tank round, and also has a 'fully armored' mode that can withstand anything short of a laser-guided bomb or missle though this makes the vehicle inert while this armored mode is employed. The Batmobile is also equipped with a full communication and sensor suite, to include an uplink to the Batcomputer. The Batmobile also has a powerful stun/shock security system to keep it safe while out and unoccupied. The various innovations built into the Batmobile are as numerous as the gadgets in Batman's utility belt, and nearly impossible to list them all. A small sampling would include: Road caltrops to deter pursuers, smokescreens, offensive weaponry to include lasers, machine guns, or small rocket launchers, or more advanced sensors and plating. The Batmobile is designed so it can be easily modified to suit a particular task at hand, though such switch-outs do take time. Batman's second most prevalent vehicle is the Batwing. The Batwing is a supersonic jet fighter that is easily on par with anything a modern military can devise. It can travel at speeds of up to Mach 3, and has full VTOL capability. It is durable enough to withstand a direct multiple hits from a typical shoulder-launched anti-aircraft missle, but anything heavier is capable of damaging the craft. The Batwing possesses the same link to the Batcomputer that the Batmobile does, and has a high powered, military-grade sensor system. The Batwing is fairly heavily armed, being equipped with a rack of heat-seeking missiles, and two forward-firing high-intensity laser cannons. Needless to say, Batman generally only uses the Batwing when accompanying the JLA against superhuman foes, or simply to transport himself from one place to another very quickly. Batman also has a veritable fleet of other more 'mundane' vehicles, to include helicopters, boats, motorcycles, submersibles and more. All of these vehicles have generally been modified to suit the 'Bat' motif, and possess the link to the Batcomputer described in the Batmobile and Batwing. They are all top-of-the line quality and state-of-the-art technology, and may very well have several innovations designed by Batman himself. Utility Belt & Gadgets: Beyond the cape & cowl, the utility belt is a trademark item that Batman is known to carry. This amazing little device contains several compartments and attachments for Batman's various devices and gadgets needed in the field. The belt itself has a security system on it to prevent unwarranted tampering should someone manage to remove it from him. The gadgets the Utility Belt can include (but are not limited to) Batarangs, a Grapple Hook, Smoke Pellets, Flash-Bang Pellets, Caltrops, Miniturized Forensic Kits, Cutting Torches, and even a sliver of Kryptonite among others. The Utility Belt is so created that it allows for any gadgets to be interchangable with others as need demands. Commissioner Gordon: While a lot of the police force may still consider Batman a threat or take insult that "he's doing their job", even while grudgingly acknowledging that he's effective, Batman has an ally in Commissioner Gordon. When Batman needs help from the Gotham PD to cover something he simply is unable to, or a force to warn the populace or keep them out of an area, or even to find out that something has happened that he's yet unaware of, he can rely on Gordon to come through for him. Gordon understands the necessity of Batman, and is thankful for the protection Batman gives Gotham City while honoring the codes of justice. Wayne Enterprises: One of the premiere technological companies in the United States, and a fierce contender across the world, Wayne Enterprises tends to focus on technology that benefits mankind, or ensures their safety. While they may make some military-grade technology, generally such technology would be armor and vehicles, rather than weapons. Largely in part to Lucius Fox and his financial wizardry and manipulation, Wayne Enterprises not only continues to be successful but also a mover and shaker in the industry (not to mention filling Bruce's pocketbook). Additionally, there is a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises, known as the Wayne Foundation, which donates huge amounts of money to needed projects and people mainly around Gotham, another concern of Bruce. Flaws and Drawbacks Only Human: Bruce Wayne, at the end of the day, is still human. He is neither indestructible or immortal. His back can be broken, he can be killed with a single bullet. And he's often going up against others who have powers or beyond-human capabilities. And one day, it may all catch up with him. Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne is the Batman. It's a secret he protects, almost fanatically. So many things could unravel if the truth is discovered, among them the pyschopathic criminals he continually puts into Arkham Asylum would go after those he was close to and cared for. While there are a few people who know the truth, they're people he hand-selects, and ends up trusting. It would destroy Bruce Wayne and Batman if the secret were to get in the wrong hands. Obsessed: The Batman defines Bruce Wayne. Bruce has given up any semblance of a normal life in his quest for Justice. It rules his life enough he has put someone else in charge of Wayne Tech, while he still oversees much and works in tandem with Lucius Fox, his hand-picked CEO. He doesn't date. And he even shirks off his friends, including Alfred sometimes, risking his own body and health, his safety and has brought young people in to mentor so his legacy moves on. The obsession to see justice upheld is as much a part of him as breathing. Won't Cross The Line: Batman may threaten. He may drop a criminal from a high-rise 100 feet straight down, leaving their skull 2 inches from cracking onto concrete - but he will not kill. Not that most of the criminal element know this, though a few do. Some of his adversaries have, however, realized this about him. Yet it's a code of honor he holds himself to, less he become that which he fights against. This certainly contributes to those he combats against eventually getting free again, and risking hurting other innocent people. And it relies on the legal authorities, usually in the visage of the GCPD to 'clean up' after he leaves them presents. And the justice system is not a perfect one. But it's the only system of justice there is. And Batman firmly believes in it. Relationships Damian Wayne: Damian showing up on Bruce's doorstep was perhaps the 2nd most unexpected thing that happened in his life, beyond his parents dying. Bruce fights between mentoring Damian into someone that could replace him as Batman when he's too old to continue his work and re-educate some of his practices that the League of Assassins trained him in and being his father - something which is completely foreign to Bruce and he struggles with. But, he does like the kid. As much as Bruce can like anyone. Richard Grayson: His first recruit. Bruce couldn't sit by while Richard had lost his family to a tragic accident, and felt compelled to adopt the boy. And as reluctant as he was to allow Dick to join him as Robin, he couldn't argue that Dick didn't have as natural a talent for it as he did. The two aren't quite father-son *at least, from Bruce's vantage) but there is a respect, a kinship, and brotherhood there that will never end despite how contentious it might get between them at time now that Dick's all grown up and has moved on to take the mantle of Nightwing. Carrie Kelley: At first, Bruce really didn't know what to make of Carrie. An ambitious girl, with a problematic past. But the time since after he investigated her and agreed to bring her in have proven to form an understanding between the two. Bruce sees her much as he saw Dick, someone to be mentored, and cared for. He's not quite her father, but he does view her as his ward, and will both protect her and mentor her to the best of his ability. He likes the fact she listens to him, and that she speaks her mind even in the face of the Bat Scowl . Timothy Drake: Timothy proved his resourcefulness to Bruce off the bat. And, much like all his other students, he was reluctant to bring yet another young person into following him (especially after what happened with Jason Todd and mentoring, but ultimately he saw the drive in the boy and could not deny it. He has a fondness and attachment for Tim that may be in partial relation to what happened with Jason Todd. Alfred Pennyworth: Bruce's second father. The man who helped make Batman. The man who supported, and continues to support Bruce Wayne through anything. And perhaps the only man who stands a real chance of every talking sense into Bruce Wayne when he's got his will set. Alfred cared for Bruce after the loss of his parents as a father would. Alfred helps maintain Bruce's public identity, covers for him, keeps his secret identity safe, makes sure that Bruce actually eats, sleeps, and baths, not to mention often giving Bruce medical attention. Without Alfred, Batman probably wouldn't exist. And Bruce knows it. Alfred is quite possibly the most important person in Bruce's life. Tamara Fox: Lucius' daughter. And, someone Bruce can count on to keep his vehicles running when he needs it. While he doesn't want her to know his secret identity, she does know him as both the Batman, and as Bruce Wayne due to her father's involvement with Wayne Enterprises. Bruce finds her trustworthy, and every bit her father's daughter which is enough reason to interact with her and listen to her ideas and input when she offers them, even if he doesn't always follow them. Lucius Fox: Lucius is perhaps the man that Bruce Wayne trusts only second to Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce has entrusted his father's legacy to Lucius, and Lucius, just like Alfred, can sometimes act as Batman's moral guideline for when he might be pushing the envelope too far in his quest for justice. Bruce respects the man's candor, and his ethical code, not to mention just how brilliant Lucius is. Without him, Bruce would be in jeopardy of losing Wayne Enterprises or have it fall severely behind other competitors like LexCorp. James Gordon: James Gordon is perhaps the man that Bruce Wayne wishes he could have been. A good, honest man. A family man. A man who is uncompromising, caring, compassionate, and unwavering in his duty. James is somewhat of a father-figure to Bruce, but to keep him safe Bruce has not revealed the truth of his identity to the man that showed him kindness and empathy when his parents were killed. Bruce knows he can trust James Gordon implicitly anytime the Batman has need of him. And anytime James has a need of Batman, you can bet Batman will be there. Barbara Gordon: Bruce was impressed with Barbara, when she first rescued him, and decided to bring her into the Bat Family. He trained her, and appreciated her resolve and eagerness to learn and her fight crime and emulate in that fashion all she respected in her father. He felt largely responsible for her being paralyzed and now counts on her as her visage of Oracle. The two have a clear, and sound understanding that they will never give up the good fight and understand each other very well - even if, just like Richard Grayson they can butt heads now and then. Talia al Ghul: Bruce's star-crossed lover. He was given the opportunity to have Talia's hand, once. And, though it pained him, he turned it down because it would've meant so much more than he felt that he should take on in replacing Ra's al Ghul as part of the marriage. They have a son, Damian Wayne together, whom Bruce is now raising. Bruce loves her, and would do much for her, and trusts her despite her father and her affiliation with the League of Assassins. Still, he also knows it's "never meant to be". And that pains him, at times. Especially when he sees her. Characters with Rels Set Tamara Fox: Tamara has known Bruce from before she could speak. She's named after Thomas Wayne, her own father's hero. She doesn't come to the actual batcave, but she could if a big enough repair was needed. Batman has said to all of his proteges that making friends is dangerous in the real world. He has added, however, that Tamara Fox is probably one of the safest choices if you need to have one Dwayne Geyer: Geist doesn't really know Batman; he has met him, fought beside him, and received... well, even a comment from the Dark Knight was enough for Geist to make a point of remembering it. Dear Diary, you'll never believe who paid me a compliment today.... Damian Wayne: Damian has never really thought much about who Bruce Wayne is, he's always just looked at him as Batman, the second god in his personal pantheon. However now that he is here in Gotham, Damian is learning to know the man behind the cowl, he wants to like him, but he expected a mentor and not a father, and so they're relationship has been rocky, working better in the field than at home. Richard Grayson: Bruce took Dick in as his ward at the most vulnerable point in Dick's life. He provided Dick with the guidance and resources needed for Dick to become what he needed to become. While the two have had their moments of disagreement and giving each other the silent treatment, he sincerely respects his former mentor. Carrie Kelley: Bruce Wayne is, as Batman, Carrie Kelley's mentor. She looks on him with respect and admiration and considers him somewhat of a father-figure as her own parents are uninterested in her. While she respects him and will follow his lead she's not above calling him out on issues, either. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24 Sheets